Adventures on Werewolfland
by sakurauchiha442
Summary: Summary inside


**Adventures in Werewolfland**

In rural France there were three clans of werewolves, who all shared a big piece of land. A pack in the north is known as the Dark Claw clan and they are the strongest of the other two. The pack to the east is known as the Blood Fang clan, and they are the largest clan. Lastly is the NightWalkers clan and they were know to be reckless and pure adrenaline junkies. Each clan is run by a alpha male and a alpha female, but what will happen when their rebellious children say otherwise? Will they be able to make their own choices? Read to find out.

**(With the Blood Fang)**

A black werewolf walked through the cave to go to her room until she had to make a detour to go see her father. When she got there he ordered everybody to leave, and when they left he spoke.

"I have some good news, my daughter," replied her father.

"Oh yeah, what is it?" Asked the girl.

"The heir to the Dark Claw clan has asked for your hand in marriage, isn't that wonderful?" Asked the father excitedly.

"No it isn't, you just want to marry him so our clans can come together," the daughter answered.

"Listen Yumi, if you marry that young man then our clans will become even more powerful. It also means that your children will become strong as well," her father answered back.

"Well what if I don't want to marry him? What if my heart belongs to someone else? Have you ever thought about what I want?" Yumi asked.

"Of course I have, I know exactly what you want," her father answered staring out the window of the cave.

"Oh yeah and what is it?" She asked lazily.

"You want that ruffian from the NightWalkers clan, is that why you won't marry William?" Her father asked with a snarl.

"He's not a ruffian father, and I love him for who he is and not by who he was born from," Yumi answered back angrily.

"You don't get it, he is reckless and he won't be able to protect you like William can. He has power and strength, that boy you like will only get you killed," he father replied.

"You don't even know him, you have no right to judge somebody by where they come from," Yumi said leaving, she went into her room but her father followed her in.

"You have to understand, I'm thinking of what is best for you. Don't you want to live your life in safety?" Her father asked.

"Just leave me alone," Yumi said sitting in a corner.

"Listen to me Yumi, please consider taking up on William's offer," her father replied coming towards her.

"I said leave me alone! You'll never be able to keep me and Ulrich apart!" Yumi yelled.

"Takeo, just leave her alone," answered Yumi's mother from in the doorway.

"Fine, since you don't beleive I will have to show you," Takeo said leaving he closed the door and locked it from the outside.

"You can't do this! Open this door now!" Yumi yelled banging on the door.

"No one gets in and she doesn't get out, understand?" Takeo asked the two guards.

"Yes sir!" They both said in unison.

"It's for your own good," Takeo said leaving.

**(With Yumi)**

"Why does he always do this? Why can't he understand that my heart belongs to Ulrich and only him?" Yumi asked herself. She then climbed out the window to join some of the NightWalkers on their midnight hunt. When she got to the meeting spot, she could see five other werewolves run up to her. One was a golden color with a purple spot on his back, one was a sandy color and was quite smart for his age. Then there was a pink one with white fur mixed in, next was a black werewolf with red strippes. Lastly there was a chocolate brown on with warm brown eyes, and he was the one that Yumi loved, ULrich Stern.

"Oh ULrich it's so good to see you," Yumi said rubbing her muzzle to his.

"You see me every night, are you feeling alright?" ULrich asked laughing.

"Yeah, I just had an argument with my dad is all," Yumi said scratching the back of her ear with her hind leg.

"Come on ULrich, let's go," Odd said happily, Sam and him were already mates and they had mated in early fall.

"Alright, are you up for this?" ULrich asked Yumi.

"Yeah let's go," she answered running ahead.

"Wait for us," ULrich said running after her. They all ran after Ulrich and caught up with him until they had to stop, when they stopped they saw that they were at the edge of the border. The border between their territory and the land ahead was seperated by a long road that went around all their land.

"What do you want to do now?" Aelita asked.

"I'll go first to see if the area is clear, then I'll howl for you to come over okay?" ULrich asked, everybody nodded their heads and watched as ULrich crossed the road slowly. When he got to the other side he sniffed the ground for traps and hunters, when he didn't find any he howled signaling for the others to come over. When they met back up with him, they all walked to a river where salmon were swimming at.

"Are we hunting fish?" Jeremie asked.

"Nope, we're hunting them," ULrich answered pointing to the top of the small waterfall. When everyone looked up they could ee at lest 10 brown bears catching fish.

"Alright! Let's go hunt some bears!" Odd yelled excitedly.

"We need a plan first Odd, and keep your voice down," ULrich answered firmly.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Odd asked again.

"We'll need a distraction, someone who could lead the male bears away," ULrich said looking at Odd, everyone else did as well.

"Oh no, I will not be the distraction," Odd said quietly.

"But you're always the distraction, just do this for me Odd," Sam said seductivel, then she whispered something in his ear that made him wag his tail.

"I'll do it, wish me luck," Odd said running to the waterfall, he then made fun of the bears and disappeared out of sight.

"Now we go for the weakest one," ULrich replied eyeing the two little cubs playing in the water.

"Oh no you don't, we will not hurt innocent little bear cubs," Aelita said jumping in the way of Ulrich. She was usually the one to stop ULrich like this because she loved nature so much.

"Fine then, we'll go for the females," Ulrich replied running up to the cubs when he was suddenly pushed by something big and brown. When he looked up he saw the mother bear protecting the two cubs, she made a growl noise and the two little cubs climbed up a tree to hide.

"Let's go help him guys," Jeremie said running behind the bear.

"Let's go Yumi," Aelita said taking the right while Yumi took the left. Soon they had the bear surrounded, as they were about to attack Odd ran into the circle.

"We have to go now guys!" Odd yelled frantically.

"Why? What's going on Odd?" ULrich asked roughly.

"They're coming back this way! We need to move now," Odd answered.

"Shit, let's go everybody," ULrich ordered.

"What? We haven't taken our kill down yet," Sam replied dodging one of the bear's paws.

"If we don't go now, we'll become the kill," Odd answered running back to the border. Everybody else left the bear and followed after Odd, they looked back to see about 6 male bears following them. When they got to the border, they had stopped to see Odd laying in the middle of the road.

"He's covered in tire tracks, it seems he was hit by a car," Aelita said checking him.

"Ow that hurts," Odd whined painfully.

"Hang on Odd, we'll get you some help," ULrich said unphasing with Jeremie, Odd unphased too and he was lifted up and taken back to the NightWalkers side. When they got there Odd was taken to the doctor then they left.

"Excuse me sir, but your father wants to see you in the main room," said one of the guards, "he wants you to bring the female as well," he added.

"Okay, come with me Yumi," Ulrich said following the guard. When he arrived at the main room he could see his father sitting on a high rock, "you wanted to see me father?" ULrich asked respectfully.

"Yes, and what I want to know is why you are out late and with a Blood Fang member?" His father Stephen asked.

"We just went on a hunt and she came to be with me," Ulrich answered.

"I understand that, but do you understand the risk you're taking? The Blood Fang already don't agree with us, in fact they don't even like us," Stephen replied.

"I don't care about them liking us, I just want to be with Yumi and no one else," Ulrich replied back.

"You will not endanger the safety of the pack because of some petty crush, you will find another mate and take your place as alpha," he said sternly.

"No I won't! You might control what I do, but you can't control my feelings," Ulrich said defiantly.

"Why you disrespectful brat, I should banish you from this whole pack," Stephen said angrily.

"YOu will do no such thing Stephen, just because your son doesn't want to marry the girl you pick doesn't mean you can get on his case everytime," Ulrich's mother Lilly replied.

"But you know that the Dark Claw and Blood Fang don't like us, and if the Blood Fang found out that we had their heir they'll make us go to war," Stephen answered. All of a sudden they hear a warning howl come from the Blood Fang's territory.

"I have to go, but I'll see you later okay?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

"Of course, how about I walk you there?" ULrich asked trying to find away to get away from his father.

"Sure, but what about the guards at our border? They won't let anyone through but Blood Fang members, what if they arrest you?" Yumi asked worridly.

"Please," ULrich scoffed, "I ain't afraid of them, I'm just not going to let this feud control who we should love or what our role is. The truth is, I am madly in love with you and if this problem is in the way, then we'll run away and start our own pack. Just me, you, Odd, Jeremie, Sam, and Aelita, no one else," ULrich answered.

"Promise?" Yumi asked rubbing her muzzle to his, this almost made Ulrich cry because this woman that he loves is willing to leave her family for him.

"I promise with my life, you are a part of my family too and no one is going to tell me otherwise," he answered rubbing his muzzle to hers.

"I'm holding you to that promise, now let's go before my father sends a rescue squad," Yumi replied walking towards her clan's border, Ulrich followed until he was stopped by two guards.

"Blood Fang members only," said one of the guards.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow right?" ULrich asked Yumi.

"Yeah, see ya," she agreed licking his cheek.

"I love you, and we'll be together just you wait," Ulrich said about to leave.

"I love you too Ulrich, and we'll be together forever," Yumi agreed.

"Aww how sweet, if it isn't Beauty and the Beast," said a voice from behind Ulrich, he turned around to see William Dunbar and he was heir to the Dark Claw clan and a real show-off.

"If it isn't the dirty rat, what brings you here to our borders?" ULrich asked smartly.

"Watch your mouth Stern, I can get rid of you in a heart beat," William replied angrily, the three guys following him started laughing.

"Don't do it Ulrich, he is way to strong for you," Yumi pleaded, Ulrich looked at her and saw that she cared for him. He always gave up when she used the little puppy dog eyes, for some reason when she does it he can't resist. "by the way, what are you doing here William?" Yumi asked annoyed.

"I just came to see if my delicate flower accepted my offer, but then I come to see you hanging out with a mutt," William answered towards Ulrich.

"Better watch _your_ mouth William, because you are completely out numbered," Sam said running up to Ulrich with Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, and Niome following.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ulrich asked firmly.

"Your father sent us to get you, but it looks like you were going to have fun without us," Niome answered, she was a grey werewolf with one green eye and one blue eye and she loved to fight just like Sam.

"Let's get you home Yumi, your father must be worried sick," William said leading Yumi away. She looked back to see Ulrich angry as a hornet, and he had a look that felt like he could burn you with his stare. With one final look, he ran away with the others but he let a howl escape his lips that made it's way to Yumi's ears.

**(With Ulrich's Father)**

"How could he do this to me? What am I going to tell the leaders at the meeting tomorrow?" Stephen asked out loud.

"Just calm down, you know Ulrich loved that girl more than he does his life. If you ask me she should become his mate," Lilly answered.

"I know Lilly, but you know as well as I do that Takeo and Ramone won't agree to it. That girl and William are arranged to be married no matter what, but I can't shake the feeling that they are doing this to make themselves stronger," Stephen answered.

"You can explain it to them tomorrow, I'm sure they'll understand," Lilly replied.

"Fine, we should get some sleep since we have the meeting tomorrow," Stephen said laying next to his wife. She rested her head on his paws while he rested his head on her back.

"Goodnight Stephen, and don't worry about the meeting. It'll be just fine," Lilly exclaimed quietly.

"Goodnight Lilly," Stephen answered, "and I hope you're right," he said to himself.

**(With ULrich)**

"What were you thinking Ulrich? You know William is powerful and on top of that he has the Blood Fang following his every command. Maybe you should give up on that girl, it'll be your best choice," Niome replied sitting in the meadow with Ulrich. The moon was shining brightly since there were no clouds in the sky, so Ulrich came out to the meadow to think.

"I won't give up on her, William may have the Blood Fang on short leashes but Yumi is smart enough not to follow him," Ulrich answered back laying down in the grass after unphasing.

"Whatever you say, but did you hear that William asked her father for Yumi's hand in marriage?" Niome asked.

"What?! Where did you hear that from?" Ulrich asked roughly.

"Your father was talking to your mother about it when I passed the main room. He said that if Yumi doesn't marry William then the Dark Claw clan might wage a war," she answered.

"If William lays a finger on her I'll snap every bone in his body and throw him over the cliffs, then I'm going after his father," ULrich threatened.

"No you aren't Ulrich, you're not a killer," Sam added in.

"I've killed people before, now won't be any different," he explained.

"Right, and what makes you think William is going to give up that easily? If you don't be careful after he kills you, he will go after Yumi next. Anyway I'm going to bed but I'll leave you on that note," Niome said getting up.

"You coming in Ulrich?" Aelita asked getting up with Jeremie.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," ULrich answered looking back to the moon.

"Alright, see you tomorrow morning. I'm going to go check on my Oddball, later," Sam said leaving.

"Goodnight ULrich," Niome said leaving as well.

"I hope you and Yumi end up together, it seems you'll do anything for her," Aelita said leaving with Jeremie following.

"Yeah, I do too," he replied quietly after they left. As he was sitting in the meadow, he couldn't get rid of the thought about William and Yumi together. ULrich then heard footsteps behind him, when he turned around he saw William's gang behing him.

"Hey Stern, how about me and my boys teach a lesson on why not to mess with other male's mates?" William asked getting into a fighting position.

"Okay, only if you fight alone," ULrich said phasing.

"Fine, I'll pay fair," William said ordering his friends to stay out the fight. ULrich and William walked in a circle to size each other up but everyone could tell that William was stronger but Ulrich was faster. Then William striked first, ULrich dodged it but he didn't see William bite him in the neck. ULrich howled in pain as he snatched his neck out of William's mouth, ULrich then crashed into William trying to knock him off balance.

When William was trying to keep balance, Ulrich took the chance and bit William on the nose. William got free and used his back paws to kick Ulrich in the face, ULrich moved out the way and pushed William across the clearing. Then William's gang intervened and jumped ULrich, they beat him up until he was nearly unconcious.

"You cheater," ULrich said weakily.

"That's enough! I think he's learned his lesson, let's get back," William ordered, one of the guys kicked Ulrich in the side before leaving. After they left ULrich got up and made his way to his room and laid down, but he coldn't stop thinking about what just happened.

**(The Next Morning)**

"Hey buddy get up, it's breakfast time!" Odd yelled opening ULrich's door, he looked in to see Ulrich patching up a cut on his hand and he had bruises all over his body.

"Go on Odd, I'll be there in a minute," ULrich replied tiredly.

"What happened to you? It looks like you got into a fight," Odd asked noticing the cuts on his face.

"Just drop it Odd! Now go and tell the others to meet me in the meadow after breakfast," Ulrich ordered.

"Okay, you have become very angry lately. Anyway see you at breakfast and good luck at the meeting," Odd agreed leaving. After he left ULrich phased and walked out the room to join everyone at breakfast, when everyone was done with breakfast they all met in the meadow.

"What did you want to meet us for ULrich?" Sam asked lazily.

"I wanted to tell you guys why I look all beat up. The truth is, when all of you went to bed William and his gang came and William wanted to fight so I agreed. Anyway, when I was about to win his gang jumped me," ULrich explained.

"Why didn't you howl for us to come help?" Aelita asked.

"I thought I could handle it myself, I spent all last night thinking and I've decided that after the meeting I'm going to go pick Yumi up and we're going to cross the border so no one can find us. If you guys want to come along it's fine with me," ULrich answered sadly.

"We're with you no matter what, because you're stuck with us like ticks buddy," Odd replied.

"He's right, if you think it's a good then we support you," Sam added in.

"Yeah, you are like a brother to me and family sticks together," Aelita chimed in.

"I agree as well, it's stupid and reckless but seems like a good plan so I'm in too," Jeremie exclaimed.

"Great," ULrich said hearing his father's howl, "got to go, talk to you all later," ULrich said leaving.

**(At the Meeting)**

When Ulrich and his parents walked into the meeting hall, he could see Yumi sitting with her parents. Then he saw William sitting with his parents but he had this evil smile on his face because Ulrich's bruised face.

"Who has anything to say before we start?" Takeo asked.

"I do," William answered.

"Speak my son," Ramone responded.

"Well, last night I saw Ulrich in the meadow and I went to just talk to him but he got angry for no reason and attacked me. I don't know why exactly, I guess he's just jealous of me," William lied.

"You fucking liar! If you're going to tell on someone, why don't you tell them how you came and jumped me," ULrich said angrily.

"You need to control your boy Stephen, unless you forgot about our deal," Ramone answered.

"What is he talking about Stephen?" Lilly asked.

"Well we made a deal that William will marry Yumi but I had to keep Ulrich away long enough for them to be wedded. It was not my intention but it ws either that or war," Stephen explained.

"You made a deal with the dirty Dark Claw clan? How could you do that to me?" ULrich asked super angry now.

"This wasn't about you, I was thinking about our pack. Since everyone is settled down and happy, I had to make the best decision and this was it," Stephen answered.

"How could you Stephen? You care about making an alliance with them but not your own flesh and blood?" Lilly asked fuming.

"That boy is a disgrace to us Lilly, he already doesn't listen so why should I join his side huh?" Stephen asked.

"Stephen! You take that back right now," Lilly demanded.

"It's alright mother, since you don't care about me enough to be on my side then you can just find yourself a new heir," ULrich exclaimed taking off his clan's necklace, he threw it on ground and ran out the room.

"Ulrich," Yumi said trying to go after him but she was stopped by her father.

"You will stay away from him, if I ever catch you around him again I swear you will be punished," her father warned.

"I can't beleive you Stephen, ULrich isn't a disgrace because you already have that spot," Lilly said leaving to find ULrich.

"Wait, Lilly! I'm sorry," Stephen said sadly.

"Well now that is out of the way, how about we continue with this meeting?" Takeo asked Ramone.

"Yes tell me Takeo, has your daughter accepted my son's offer like we planned?" Ramone asked.

"No I haven't, and I never will. William is a jerk and a show-off, my heart belongs to ULrich and if you can't see that then I guess our clans won't mix," Yumi answered leaving.

"Yumi!" Takeo yelled after his daughter.

"Let me talk to her Mr. Ishiyama, I'm sure I can reason with her," William said respectfully.

"Fine," he answered letting William pass.

"Now, let's get to grown folk talk shall we?" Ramone asked calmly, Stephen sadly nodded his head in agreement and Takeo did the same.

**(With ULrich) **

ULrich sat underneath a big oak tree as he let tears fall, he was just lost in thought at what his father said that he didn't hear his mother come over there until she cleared her throat.

"Is this seat taken?" Lilly asked calmly.

"No," ULrich answered drying his face.

"Come here ULrich, I'm so sorry about what your father said but you have to bear with him. He has been through a lot of stress lately and he took it out on you by accident," Lilly explained hugging her son close.

"Why can't people see how happy I am with Yumi? Why does William have to come and ruin everything?" ULrich asked his mother.

"I can see how happy you are, but Yumi's father wants her to marry William because he wants to keep her safe," she answered.

"I can keep her safe, William will just end up hurting her or worse," ULrich exclaimed.

"Listen to me ULrich, I know you want to protect Yumi and I believe you can. You just need to convince her father," Lilly replied.

"Easier said than done, how did you and dad meet?" ULrich asked.

"Well, it was a stormy night and I was all alone until your father came along and brought me into his clan. After that we instantly fell in love anone night we had you," Lilly answered laughing a little.

"Too much information," ULrich said laughing as well.

"When was the last time we laughed like this?" Lilly asked calmling down.

"It's been a while, thanks for cheering me up mom," ULrich answered.

"No problem, I think you dropped this on the way out," his mother said handing him his necklace.

"Thanks mom, see you after the meeting," ULrich replied putting his necklace around his neck, he then got a kiss on the forehead from his mother.

"See you later," she said leaving.

**(With Yumi) **

Yumi sat by the riverbank and cried her heart out, when she was about to shed more tears she heard a twig snap behind her. When she turned around she saw none other than William.

"What do you want?" She asked strongly.

"Don't be like that my delicate flower, I just came here to comfort you is all," William answered.

"I'm not your delicate flower, now get away from me before I rip you to shreds," Yumi threatened.

"It's cool, I just wanted to know do you love ULrich?" William asked smartly.

"With all my heart," Yumi answered.

"Okay then I'll make a deal with you, if you agree to marry me then nothing bad will happen to your precious ULrich but if you refuse he'll be put six feet underground, do we have a deal?" William asked.

"Ugh! Fine you have a deal," Yumi agreed, she didn't want anything bad to happen to Ulrich so she had to agree.

"Great! The wedding is set for tomorrow then, see you at the alter my precious little snapdragon," William exclaimed leaving.

**(After the Meeting)**

After the meeting it was now time for everyone to get ready to go home and get some sleep, except for Yumi When she was in her room she looked out the window to see members from the Dark Claw clan and Blood Fang clan mingle with each other. When she was about to leave she heard a howl in the distance and she automatically knew what he had planned.

"Come on Yumi! You're wedding is coming up," replied Skyler, she was a white wolf with dark blue eyes. She has been Yumi's friend since they were pups, Sky opened the door to see Yumi sitting on her bed looking sad.

"Go on Sky, I'll be down in a minute," Yumi replied.

"Okay I get the feeling that I'm not wanted," Sky answered.

"Whatever," Yumi exclaimed.

"What's wrong Yumi? You've been very sad lately," Sky asked.

"I don't want to marry William, he's not even my type," Yumi answered angrily.

"Who wouldn't want to marry William? He has power, good looks, and he's just plain out sexy," Sky exclaimed dreamily.

"I don't want all that stuff in a man, I like a guy for his brains and personalitlies," Yumi replied back.

"Okay girl, you just do what's right and I'll see you at the wedding tomorrow," SKy said leaving.

"No you won't," Yumi answered smartly. When midnight came Yumi snuck out again but this time she left her necklace on her bed with a note attached. After that she left and met at her and ULrich's meeting spot to see Ulrich already there she walked over to him and saw Odd, Aelita, Sam, Jeremie, and Niome.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought Ulrich only wanted to talk to me?" Yumi asked.

"We told ULrich that we would back him up for what he is about to tell you," Sam answered.

"Tell her ULrich," Aelita pressured.

"I'm leaving my clan with the others and I was wondering if you would like to come?" ULrich asked blushing but you can't see it because of his fur.

"I don't know," Yumi answered worridly.

"Please come with us, we'll cross the border so they can't find us and we'll make our own pack," ULrich persuaded.

"Okay, I'll come," Yumi replied with a smile then everybody heard a howl came from the Blood Fang territory.

"Looks like they found out that you're gone why don't you leave us alone and run back to Daddy?" Niome asked roughly.

"You got a problem with me? Cause if you do I can fix it for you," Yumi asked walking up to Niome.

"Grrr, if you want to fight then let's go," Niome growled.

"Stop it Niome! Yumi is coming with us and if you don't like it then you can run back to my dad," ULrich said firmly stepping between the two.

"Fine, hope you have a happy life with your princess," NIome said leaving.

"Let's go everybody before they end up tracking us, when we got to the road everybody will wait for me to go first then we'll cross the river to get rid of our scents," Ulrich said leaving. Everyone followed him to the border and waited while he checked the other side, then they crossed the river and found a big cave to sleep in.

"Where are we going now Ulrich?" Odd asked tiredly.

"There is a pack of werewolves just past those mountains, we'll stay there until I figure something out," ULrich answered.

"What are you going to do about your parents?" Yumi asked Ulrich.

"My father disownes me as a son so I don't care about him, if I could just save my mother from all this madness that would be the best thing in the world," ULrich answered.

"One day our clans will come to an understanding, and when that happenes your father will turn his whole perspective of you around," Sam added in.

"She's right, so how long do you think it'll take them to notice that we're gone?" Odd asked, then there was a howl that came from the NightWalker's side.

"Seems like they just found out," Jeremie answered.

"We move out in two hours, once we get across the river neither of the three clans will be able to track us," ULrich explained to his five friends.

"Why is that?" Aelita asked curiously.

"When we cross the border, we are enetering into hunting teritory so my father would not cross it because of the hunters. He might make an attempt to cross but he would get stopped by the stray werewolves," Ulrich explained taking a deep breath.

"So we move out in two hours? That's fine by me," Odd replied.

"Let's get some sleep, I'll keep watch," ULrich exclaimed.

"I'll help you," Yumi said cuddling up to him.

"You just want my warmth don't you?" ULrich asked laughing.

"Pretty much, and I feel safe when I'm around you," she answered.

"Okay, goodnigh Yumi," ULrich replied.

"Goodnight Ulrich, I love you," Yumi said tiredly.

"I love you too, Yumi," ULrich said wrapping his tail around her shivering body, from that moment on Ulrich kept watch usually switching with Jeremie and Odd.

**(With the BLood Fang)**

"You up yet Yumi?" SKyler asked opening Yumi's door. When she looked in she saw a note on the bed with Yumi's clan necklace laying on top of it, she read it and it said;

_Dear Daddy,_

_I can not marry William, he is not the one I love so I have moved along with Ulrich. I know you wouldn't approve so don't bother looking for me, because I will be nowhere to be found. Tell Mom and Hiroki that I will them and I love them very much._

_Sighned your beloved daughter, Yumi_

Skyler looked at the note and grabbed the necklace and ran off to go see the leader. Sky walked/ran in to the main room and gave Takeo the letter.

"What is wrong with her Skyler?" Takeo asked reading the letter.

"I don't know what's gotten into her sir, she was so sad and depressed yesterday," Sky answered.

"I know what's gotten into her, she fell in love with that ruffian and he's tainted her mind," Takeo replied angrily balling up the paper.

"Calm down Takeo, the Stern's are probably feeling the same way. Their son is missing too, and you need to watch your blood pressure," Yumi's mother Akiko answered.

"I am not worried about my blood pressure, my baby girl is out that alone with those reckless teens. How are you not worried about her?" Takeo asked his wife.

"I am more worried about Hiroki ever since you appointed him head of the territory group, besides Yumi is a strong, smart girl. I'm sure she'll figure out the right thing to do," Akiko replied.

"Whatever, Tokeshi?" Takeo yelled for his top commander.

"Yes sir?" Tokeshi asked.

"Take your men and go look for my daughter, and if you have to bring her her by force then do so. Your men don't rest until she is brought back to me unharmed," Takeo ordered.

"Yes sir, and what about her friends? They will try to stop us," TOkeshi asked.

"If they won't give my daughter up then eliminate them," Takeo ordered.

"We'll be back soon," Tokeshi said phasing and running out the cave, he rounded up his men and they began their search.

**(With the NightWalkers) **

"Are you sure that they ran away Niome?" Stephen asked.

"Yes sir, I was going to go with them but ULrich told me to come back," Niome answered.

"That's fine by me, they'll come back one way or another," Stephen replied.

"Excuse me sir, but the commander from the Blood Fang is here to see you. Do you want him to come in?" Asked one of the guards.

"Yes, let him in," Stephen ordered, he watched as the commander came in and glared at Niome suspiously.

"What is a dirty rat like you doing here?" Niome asked angrily.

"Be quiet Niome!" Stephen ordered.

"You have a pretty face, but if you raise your voice at me again I will slice it up," replied the commander.

"That's enough! Now what brings you to our side?" Stephen asked.

"Mr. Ishiyama told us that if we find his daughter and the others refuse to give her up, we'll be forced to eliminate all threats including your son. I just wanted to warn you," the commander explained.

"So Takeo wants to kill our son to get his daughter back?" Lilly asked.

"Exactly, I'm sorry but we must follow orders," the commander answered.

"What are you going to do Stephen? You can't just let them kill our son," Lilly asked.

"I might know a place Ulrich might go, but you must let my men go after him and I'll make sure Takeo's daughter comes back alive, you go and tell him that," Stephen ordered.

"Fine," the commander said leaving.

"Roger?" Stephen asked.

"Yes sir?" Roger asked.

"Round up your men and cross the border, look for my son there and report back to me if you find him. He is to be brought back alive and unharmed, understand?" Stephen asked.

"Yes sir," Roger said leaving.

**(With Ulrich)**

After the two hours the group made it to where the hunters hunt but they had to move in the shadows quietly. When they arrived to where ULrich's friends would be they were ambushed and they were taken somewhere until they had to stop all of a sudden.

"Excuse me but we have some intruders here," apologized one of the guards.

"Take their blind folds off," the leader commanded. When he did, ULrich opened his eyes and waited till they were adjusted to the light after they adjusted he looked up to see a girl standing in front of him.

"Hey, um could you let us go?" ULrich asked.

"Who told you to come here?" she asked.

"Jake said we could come here," Ulrich answered.

"He had no right to tell you that and not to talk to me about it, I'm the alpha and his mate," the girl replied.

"Who are you?" ULrich asked.

"My name is Heather," Heather answered.

"Oh well isn't he the alpha male?" Odd asked.

"Yeah but I'm in charge while he isn't here," Heather answered.

"If you don't mind Heather, could you please tell your men to let us go?" ULrich asked. She nodded her head and ordered the guards to let them go, then she walked up to Ulrich.

"Why are you here?" Heather asked in a serious manner.

"We came here to be free from our fathers, you are the rebellion clan aren't you?" ULrich asked.

"Are you a member of the Dark Claw clan?" Heather asked.

"No, I am heir to the NightWalkers clan," ULrich answered.

"And I am from the BLood Fang clan and I'm also the heir," Yumi added in.

"Hm, take them to their rooms until Jake comes back. Sorry for the incovience but you will have to sleep two to a room since there are only three available rooms," Heather announced.

"That's fine, we're already paired off anyway," ULrich replied.

"Oh, so you've mated already?" Heather asked.

"Everyone except us, but we aren't allowed to see each other that's why we came her so we could escape that law," Yumi answered.

"Well feel free to do whatever you like, but just be careful girls," Heather warned.

"Why?" Aelita asked.

"There's not many females here as there are males, so they get very excited when young females like yourselves come around," Heather answered.

"Thanks for the warning, anyway I'm really hungry and I was wondering where you kept the food," Odd responded.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's a walking stomach," Sam replied.

"That's fine, then him and my friend Theo should become good friends," Heather said signaling for Theo to come in.

"Wait Theo? As in Theo Plaincoff?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Yes, how do you know him?" Heather asked curiously.

"He was me and Skyler's best friend, we've been friends since we were pups. That is until my father banished him for trying to rape Skyler," Yumi answered.

"First of all, it wasn't rape becaue she agreed to it and second of all she is a dirty rat just like her leader," someone said from the doorway behind them, everybody looked back to see someone standing behing them wearing shorts and he didn't have a shirt on.

"Do you ever wear shirts dork?" Heather asked.

"Why should I do that? I have the nicest body here, isn't that right ladies?" Theo asked winking.

"Is that a challenge big boy?" Sam asked smartly.

"Maybe," Theo said with a smirk.

"Okay, you boys want to prove my point?" Sam asked Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremie. Odd nodded his head and unphased shwing his chisled chest and his finely toned 6 unphased, next Ulrich unphased and showed off his big arms and his sculpted 8 pack, after that Jeremie unphased but he wasn't as musculer as Odd and ULrich but he had muscle. The girls looked at them and then at Heather to see her mesmorized by the boys bodies.

"Uh Heather? What are three half naked guys doing in our territory?" Asked a voice from behind ULrich.

"Oh Jake, these guys needed a place to stay but they were showing Theo something," Heather said blushing.

"Go put on some clothes pretty boy, and go do a perimeter check," Jake ordered.

"Fine, I'll see you girls later," Theo said leaving flexing his chest muscles then leaving.

"I see you made it Ulrich, sorry about him but he's a real play boy," Jake said shaking ULrich's hand.

"Yeah, anyway if you don't mind some of us would like to eat then get to sleep," ULrich answered.

"Of course, for whoever is hungry go down to the dining hall and those who want to sleep head to your rooms, and I just want to welcome you to our humble pack. If you need anything feel free to see me and I'll see what I can do, no let's give it up for our new members," Jake said howling, then everybody in there started howling as well. Everybody went to their places and enjoyed the rest of the night.

**(With William)**

"That Ulrich has annoyed me for the last time, now he is going to pay for taking my girl," William told himself.

"Calm down my son, if you hurt that boy the Sterns will be sure to retalliate," Ramone warned.

"I don't care, I'm leaving to go find him so I can destroy him," William said calling for his gang and phasing.

"Stupid child," Ramone said leaving.

**(The Next Day)**

Ulrich woke up and looked next to him to see Yumi curled up to him and breathing slightly through her mouth, he reached over and kissed her on the forehead. She opened her eyes a little and as she was sitting up, she kissed ULrich full on the lips by accident. They've kissed before but it was usually on the cheek or forehad, so the kiss was electrifying.

"I-I'm sorry," Yumi said blushing.

"Wow, you're lips are so soft," ULrich said blushing.

"Thank you, yours aren't bad either," Yumi answered blushing harder.

"I want to try something if you don't mind," ULrich said curiously.

"Okay just be gentle," she answered rolling onto her back. ULrich reached his arm over and rubbed his fingertips down her clothed stomach, then when he got to the bottom of her sshirt he reached his hand under it and made his way up to her breasts. As he was doing that he looked into her eyes never wanting to look away, he then grasped the clip of the bra and unclipped it. ULrich then slid the bra out from under her shirt and threw it to the ground, he then rolled over on top of her and started to remove her shirt slowly.

He could hear soft moans coming from the girl underneath him and he started to kiss her lips, then he moved to her chin and then her neck. Neither one of them had done this before so they were just experimenting, ULrich then sat up and removed his shorts. Yumi then reached her hands up and grabbed the hem of his boxers with her fingertips and pulled them down. She was not reall prepared for what fell out of his boxers, ULrich looked at her face and glided her hand towards it and wrapped it around his erection. He groaned at her touch and waited till she started stroking, she moved her hand up and down it and watched as Ulrich's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"God that feels amazing," ULrich replied sensually. He then reached his hand down and put his fingertips on the hem of her underwear, he then slid it down and threw it on the floor as well. He then looked down and rubbed the inside of her thigh which made her squirm under him, he could hear her moan loudly. After she stopped stroking him he bent his head down between her legs and kissed her clit, then he licked and sucked on it. Instantly she hit her first climax and he licked up eveything.

"Wow, that felt good," Yumi said after coming down from her high.

"Odd told me it would feel like that, now I'm going to make you mine forever," ULrich replied spreading her legs wider. He then slid his head into her slowly which made her clench her teeth. With her consant he slid all the way in and stayed there for about a minute so she could use to his size. When she nodded her head yes ULrich began to slide and then back in again slowly at first but he picked up speed due to his animal nature. After about 30 minutes of that he was pounding into her all because of his wolf-ish side, he then stopped to cathc his breath. While he was doing that he was flipped onto his back with Yumi on top of him. After he regained himself he looked up to see the love of his life covered in sweat, he reached behind her back and pulled her down to kiss him. They smiled into the kiss as they were finally mates and their parents could do nothing about it.

"Now we have a reason to tell our parents that we have finally been paired off," Yumi replied.

"You're right, now we just have to watch out for William," ULrich answered.

"You're not afraid of him are you?" Yumi asked with a smile.

"Hell no! I can handle William alone but his gang likes to jump in," he answered.

"I love you Ulrich, and promise me that no matter what happens we'll be together forever," she exclaimed.

"I love you too, and I promise to protect you from all harm and danger, no one will hurt you while I'm still alive and kicking," ULrich said cupping her cheeks with his hands and kissed her. She kissed back and both of them smiled under the kiss, then there was a knock at the door.

"Come on outside you two, we have a big problem," Odd said quickly.

"Alright hold on," ULrich said phasing not wanting to put clothes on, Yumi did the same thing and they followed Odd outside. When they got out there they could see William and his gang fighting the group of rebellion members. William looked at Ulrich and saw Yumi hiding behind him, he tried to walk over there until he was stopped by Odd, Aelita, Sam, and Jeremie jumped in front of him and started growling.

"Give her back you mutt," William ordered.

"I can't do that, she is my mate now and the law states that if you mate with a female and a another male wants her then the two males must fight to the death over her, am I right?" ULrich asked.

"Let's fight then, this time I'll fight fair," William said walking to a clearing.

"Keep his gang out of this fight," Heather commanded. She watched as William and ULrich circle each other snarling and growling, then William attacked first but Ulrich dodged to the side and bit William in the neck. Soom William was on top of ULrich as they rolled t the edge of a cliff, ULrich was going to lose until he noticed the cliff.

"Hey William? Watch out for that cliff," Odd warned, William looked behind himto see a big cliff but before he could react he fell over but he bit ULrich on the leg and pulled him over the cliff as well. Everybody ran over to look over the cliff but they saw nothing but running water, then William and ULrich submerged from the water still fighting. Then they looked behind them to see a huge waterfall, ULrich grabbed onto a nearby branch with his teeth but WIlliam grabbed one that looked like it would break.

"Help me ULrich! Please, I'm sorry for everything I did," William pleaded. ULrich thought for a moment and jumped out the tree and disappeared. William thought he left him to die that is until he saw a long vine be thrown to him, he bit it and ULrich pulled him to shore.

"Now will you leave me and Yumi alone?" ULrich asked tiredly.

"Sure," William agreed, he then noticed a gun pointing out the bushes and it was aimed for Ulrich. Without thinking William pushed ULrich out the way and got shot in the chest. The hunter saw this and ran away, Ulrich helped William up and brought him to the clearing of flowers. Everybody was still at the meadow when they saw ULrich come out the forest with William on his back, Ulrich laid William down on the grass and sat down to rest. ULrich was then tackled by by Yumi, she looked over at William and saw the shot wound. William had unphased when he got shot so Ulrich carried him on his back, William looked up at Yumi and smiled.

"Are you alright William?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Yeah... it's just a scratch, and thanks Ulrich for saving me," William thanked.

"It wasn't problem but you're heavy you know that," ULrich said laughing a little.

"I have a confession to make; I never wanted to marry Yumi, my father made me do it so that he could combine the packs. I'm actually intrested in the white wolf with the blue eyes," William said thoughtfully.

"Skyler? You like Skyler?" Yumi asked curiously.

"Yes, we have been secretly seeing each other for a while now. We have also mated already but my father doesn't know," William answered.

"That's it! Instead of me marrying you to combine the packs, why don't you marry Skyler that way the packs still get combined?" Yumi exclaimed.

"That's an excellent idea, we have to hurry up and get back to our parents," Ulrich answered.

"We'll show you a short cut back to your territory," Heather added in. ULrich helped William up and carried him all the way to the secret path that led back to their side of the river. When they were across ULrich looked back and waved to Heather and Jake goodbye, after that they stopped by the Blood Fang and told what happened to Yumi's father. He looked at his daughter then back to William, he ordered a couple of medics to take William away to get fixed up. Then he called for William's mother and father to come see him, when they arrived they saw that Skyler was sitting next to William's bed holding his hand. She then explained who she was and why she had this type of relationship with William, his father then took Yumi's idea into consideration and with that William and Skyler got married and the two packs combined. Then Ulrich and Yumi got married but they let Heather and her group back into the pack and they lived happily.

About 9 months later Yumi had a beautiful baby girl named Kikyo who looked a lot like her mother. Odd and Sam had a little boy named Jason and he was adventurous like Sam. Aelita and Jeremie had twins; the girl was named Sasha and the boy was named Charlie. William and Skyler had a little boy named Zane and he showed perfect leadership, all the parents meet up once in a while to talk while the kids played in the open meadow. Everybody was finally happy after all the fighting, relationships, and arranged marriages. They all learned an important lesson then and it was that no matter where you come from there is always a way to make everything better.

**Thanks for reading my story and if you want to read more than go to my profile and PM me and give me some topics on what I should right about next. I only like to right Code Lyoko fanfiction so just give me random ideas and I'll see what I can do. **


End file.
